No Title
by Hyper Pegesus
Summary: No idea what it's about, so I guessed. We have discovered now, that there's a group of stalkers on the Digimon show! Such little shonen ai I've insulted myself. X And worst of all...well, you'll see! The second ends it all so...err...there!
1. Lost then found!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I really really wish I did though. Oh well! ^_^ I was bored...trying to build suspense for 'Don't Leave Me'... and the other stories need some working on. 

The Five Chosen Children looked around bewilderly. Geeze, talk about one very mean train, that baka Trailmon just dumped them out, right in front of the Darkness Terminal, right when they were ever so close! Takuya sweat dropped as he watched the Trailmon retreat the second he dumped them off, as if he was afraid.

"Oh great, just what we needed. To be dumped off at the Darkness Terminal." Bokomon sighed. Neemon tilted his head.

"Whats a Darkness Terminal?" He asked for no reason at all. Bokomon got the vein-popping thing and snapped the Digimon's pants. "OW!!!" He yelped. 

"Whats so bad about the Darkness Terminal?" Tomoki asked. Bokomon looked very grave.

"The Darkness Terminal... Must you really ask?! Anyway, there really is nothing known about the Darkness Terminal." Bokomon said.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked. Bokomon sighed as he took out his giant book and fliped through the pages.

"Darkness Terminal, Darkness Terminal...Huh? Whats a Darkness Pie doing in here?" Bokomon asked, holding up a black pie, then glared at Neemon.

"Nani?" Neemon asked at Bokomon's glare, and instead of answering the white Digimon yet again snapped Neemon's pants.

"Baka. Anyways, ah, here it is." Bokomon said triumphantly, and held the two pages about the Darkness Terminal up. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Those are nothing but black pages..." Kouji said monotonely.

"Precisely, thats why I said no one knows anything about the Darkness Terminal, other than it's dark..." Bokomon said, only getting more sweat-drops. Crummy puns...

"Okay then. Well, we gonna get on our way to the RoseMorning Star or what?" Takuya asked brightly. Kouji nodded his head first, along with the others. 'Stupid Takuya, sometimes I wish it were just you and me...' Kouji thought. For quite awhile now he accepted his affections for the brown-haired boy, but he wasn't about to go tell anyone that, not even his hearts desire. The others also nodded their heads, and right before they even took one step Bokomon yelped.

"You seriously aren't CONSIDERING in going in there are you?!" He asked shocked.

"Uhm..yah, so?" Takuya asked. Kouji inwardly smiled. Just like Takuya to be so care-free. Kouji frowned, it was dangerous to be so care-free in the Digital World, Takuya could get the others hurt...himself hurt...

"Who knows what we'll find in there! I refuse to go!" Bokomon said firmly. Takuya shrugged.

"Alright, be here all alone BY yourself, with only NEEMON as comfort." Takuya said simply and began walking to the gate. The brown-haired boy smirked, 3...2...1...

"Wait up, I'm coming!" Bokomon called and ran after the Chosen Children with Neemon trailing.

The Children walked through the pitch-black forest, barely any light visible. "99 Bottles of ABC Gum on the wall, 99Bottles of ABC Gum! Take one do-MHNHG!" Neemon yelped. One very irritated Bokomon stuffed a sock in Neemon's mouth. It was silent again. They had been walking for around two hours now, and nothing happened. Until...

"SCRREECHAWK!" A shrill, loud sound echoed through forest, and everyone yelped and clung to some person or the other. Tomoki clung to Takuya who bent down to check the boy, Junpei clung to a tree, and Izumi freaked out and clung onto Kouji, who blushed deeply.

Izumi's thought on this: _Aww, he's blushing! I hope he doesn't like me, my eyes are already set on Junpei..._

Kouji's thought on this: _Argh! What if Takuya sees and gets the wrong idea? Nooo! _

Kouji was as stiff as a board, even after Izumi detached herself off of Kouji. Tomoki let go of Takuya and looked around fearfully. "What-what as that?" He asked. Takuya shook his head.

"No idea." Takuya sighed. Watching the others regain their composure, he tilted his head. "Bokomon, how do you feel about keeping track of all this?" He asked.

"Huh? Hmm..Interesting idea, it may even take my mind off of this place! Heck, if we live through this I'll be famous!" Bokomon cheered, and went off into his own little world as the Chosen Children sweat-dropped watching him.

"Uh...I guess we're resting here then...?" Junpei asked hopefully. Before Takuya or the others could respond, and cold, icy voice hissed out from nearby.

"How about I help you all rest much easier, for the rest of eternity!" It cackled. Great, their already in trouble...-_-'


	2. Being without a muse equals this

A/N: Uhm...I still can't remember what this story is about so...yah. *Hangs head* So this is my guess at what the second chapter was supposed to be! And wow that's a lot of reviews. o_O Thank you so much! This is the final chapter, yah it's very...very...VERY short. ^_^' Well, it's better than waiting a year, ne?

"How about I help you all rest much easier, for the rest of eternity!" It cackled. Great, their already in trouble...-_-'

"Uh, no thanks!" Junpei said cheerfully with a wide grin. The others looked at him with slightly annoyed looks, wondering if he even knew what the...thing meant by that. 

"Oh come on, eternity is tonight, and it won't be around for another year!" It whined and walked out of the bushes. It was...it was...the most horrific, unbelievable, indescribable-bucket of popcorn. Staring at the bucket, the Chosen Children talked amoungst themselves whether or not to eat it...mmm...popcorn...

"I wonder if it has butter..." Tomoki murmered.

"Maybe it's saltless, that might explain why nothings eaten it yet!" Izumi whispered. 

"Wonder if it has chocolate saunce for it..." Takuya wondered a lot and got a weird look from everyone. "What? Haven't you ever tried it even once?" He sweat-dropped noticing the others were back to discussing the bucket.

"It might be a trap." Kouji said under his breath, arms crossed over his chest.

"You think everything's a trap!" The other children yelled, loud enough to knock Kouji backwards. "Geeze, can't a person be precautionous?" He murmured and 'hmphed'.

"W-w-what are you lovely children discussing?" The bucket of popcorn asked worriedly. At this point a girl whose been stalking the Chosen Children (Along with several other stalkers whom we shall not name) watched with an annoyed expression.

"For those who are wondering where the bucket came from...we're not sure. Check." She said and the other person playing chess with her scowled. 

"You smell burnt." Neemon said as he poked the bucket.

"BURNT?!" The children yelped, and ran off, straight towards the Rose-Morning Star and trampling inside it.

"...Your not suppose to be here until a bit after you discover Kouichi's Kouji's twin brother and the two start flirting." Cherubimon said matter-of-factly as he played Twister with Sorcerermon.

"Or after Patamon hatches, your choice." Sorcerermon added. Shrugging the kids filed out and waited for Kouichi...or Duskmon...whichever appear. The stalkers were hiding behind a very small pebble, and figured they weren't being scene.

"I really think we should haven done this differently." One stalker sighed.

"I heard there's shonen ai!" Half the stalkers squeeled leaving the others sweat-droppping. Meanwhile, the kids yet to notice the large crowd of chattering stalkers, or the fact Neemon and Patamon were playing patty-cake. 

"Where'd Patamon come from?" Izumi asked, finally noticing Neemon and Patamon.

"AHH! My Patamon is playing patty-cake with Neemon!" Bokomon wailed and fell into a crumpled heap.

"Yah know, this baby thing, is really started to freak me out." Takuya sighed.

"Wrong episode." Kouji murmured.

"Really?" Takuya asked, looking at him.

"Yah. -_-;;" Kouji sighed, poked Takuya, and the story ended.

Side Note-Come now, I know we got stalkers on Digimon Frontier, explain all those Digimon on it! 


End file.
